Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{10}{11}-1\dfrac{2}{11} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{10}{11}} - {1} - {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} - {1} + {\dfrac{10}{11}} - {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=18 + {\dfrac{10}{11}} - {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{8}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 18\dfrac{8}{11}$